viperfang_vpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yong Bro (Yu Sian)
Weapon: Energy Gun Element: Energy (Main), other (depending on bullet) Title: Dr. Innovative Faction: Rebelle (Leader) Yu Sian (Yong Bro) Yu Sian is the nominated leader of the Rebelle. He wasn't initially the leader of Rebelle, as Nicholas tried to nominate himself to be the leader instead. However, Yu Sian later on became the leader as the other Rebelle members outvoted Nicholas's self-nomination to assume leadership of Rebelle. Yu Sian initially wasn't very enthusiastic about the game of the Maze or being the leader of Rebelle as he had thought it would take months before they could get out of the Maze back into the real world and it would be very tedious to lead Rebelle for so long. After he sees it to be for purely fun only however, (and an opportunity to get back at Viper Phang) he became more enthusiastic towards leading Rebelle to success. Yu Sian knows basic martial arts, but would usually rather use his Energy Gun in battles because of its special functions. He is also very technologically savvy, innovative and curious, knowing how to program technological devices. He is also curious about how things work, always trying to find a way to master how every (unidentified) item works. Yu Sian, apart from being the leader of Rebelle, is also the team strategist for Rebelle and likes to come up with strategies to overcome the ViperPhang, usually seen trying to plan battle formations and etc. Hyper Skills Hyper Skill 1: Electromagnetic Wave Shield (EMS) Using his knowledge and advanced technology, Yu Sian creates a shield of Electromagnetic waves to shield himself from attacks and damages anyone who comes in contact with it. This skill can be turned on and turned off at will. As the EM shield takes a lot of energy to maintain, it drains MP at 10% per second. Cool-down is 15 seconds. Hyper Skill 2: Point-Blank Barrage Yu Sian calls upon his technology to summon a barrage of 7 machine guns which rapidly fire at his enemies for 10 seconds. Uses 80% MP and deals 5% HP per hit. Each machine gun delivers 2 hits per second. Cool-down is 70 minutes. Energy Gun Even though the Energy Gun has many convenient functions, it is hard to utilize due to its limitations such as consuming a large amount of MP for almost every move as well as most of its attacks being able to function only when it has the specified Special Bullets (available every once in a while in the Maze). 1. Electricity Bolts: The Energy Gun can shoot bolts of high voltage electricity out of its antennae. Yong Bro uses this to electrocute opponents, disable security and CCTV systems, and power up electrical devices. However, this requires a lot of (charged) electricity, there is a cooldown of 30 minutes. 2. Rail-gun: Fires a beam piercing through 5 enemies. Average damage, requires no special bullet and uses 10% MP. 3. Net (Special Bullet): Bullet will expand into a giant net to capture or trap the target(s). Requires 45% MP and a Netting Bullet. 4. Stunners (Special Bullet): Shoots a stunner which stuns and immobilizes the target. Requires a Stunner Bullet and 50% MP. 5. Strong Beam: Energy Gun fires a lengthy strong beam dealing high amounts of damage to the opponent (up to 65% opponent's HP). Can be used to break or pierce weaker walls. Requires 5 minutes of charging and 75% MP. 6. Epic Force (Special Bullet): Similar to Strong Beam, but fires a singular, shorter, and stronger energy beam to deal large damage to opponent (up to 80% opponent HP and can KO an opponent if aimed at directly). Can be used to forcefully destroy barricades and strong walls. Requires an Epic Force Bullet and 90% MP. 7. Haze (Special Bullet): Releases haze reducing visibility to 0 but dealing no damage. Commonly used for escape or blinding purposes. Requires a Haze Capsule and 15% MP. Trivia * Despite the fact that both Yu Sian and Nicholas utilize guns, they have different powers and cannot utilize each other's Special Bullets. This is due to them using different types of guns (Yu Sian uses an Energy Gun while Nicholas uses a Classic Gun). Due to Yu Sian's gun being more high-technology, Yu Sian's gun has more functions than Nicholas's. * The creator thinks that Yong Bro is "broken af".